My angel
by roxelyn
Summary: para titan mulai memberontak dan berusaha memusnahkan dunia, tapi para dewa menggirim shinigami terkuat mereka untuk melindungi kunci atau anak-anak yang terpilih
1. Chapter 1

**My angel….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer bye:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presented bye:**

**Roxelyn **

**And**

**Virgo christiny**

Summary: sebuah kesempatan diberikan oleh shinigami kepada manusia yang dipilih secara khusus oleh mereka sendiri, sebuah kesempatan yang membawa kedamaian bagi dunia ini.

Here we go…

.

.

.

.

.

-Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin Hyuuga corp itu kini tenggah memeluk anak bayinya yang baru dilahirkan istrinya, sementara itu kembaranya Hizazhi kini sedang berusahamelindungi istri dan kedua anaknya dalam kobaran api yang melahap rumah sakit dimana tempat putri Hiashi lahir saat itu.

Seakan waktu berhenti,kobaran api yang membara tadi seakan takut, takut akan seseorang yang melangkah dari belakang dan berjalan kearah mereka.

Sesosok mahluk yang menggunakan jirah besi berwarna hitam melangkah kearah mereka, rambut hitamnya serta sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang lebar membuat orang yang menatapnya tercekat, dibelakangnya dia diikuti beberapa orang yang sama seperti dirinya.

"**Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizazhi Hyuuga—"**mahluk itu membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah rupawan tapi terkesan menggerikan karena diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya-"**sudihkah kalau putra dan putri kalian kuberi kekuatan agar membantu kami para shinigami melawan titan"**

Dan disaat itulah dunia mereka berdua berubah….

.

.

.

.

.

Roxelyn presented…

Disaat segel titan melemah, para dewa dan dewi kewalahan menghadapi jumlah monster yang banyak kemudian mengutus shinigami melawan mereka.

"_**bawa mereka, anak-anak yang terpilih"**_

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat dua belas kesatria titan bangkit, mereka naik kedunia atas melawan mereka…

"**Denion, kembalilah kau ke tartarus!"**

"**coba saja kalau bisa…."**

"**PRANTOR!"**.

.

.

.

.

.

Romansa cinta yang mewarnai hubungan para malaikat dan anak-anak terpilih…

.

.

.

"Sasori-kun… aishiteru.."

Kepedihan saat kematian orang yang paling disayangi mereka…

"IZUNA!"

Kenyataan yang pahit…

.

.

.

.

"Tobi-kun k-ka-kau…"

"maaf Tayuya…".

.

.

.

.

And virgo christiny

.

.

.

.

"**kalian hanya mahluk rendah yang bagai lalat dimataku"**ucapan dingin itu terenggar sebelum tedenggar pekikan penuh kesakitan dari korban, "**jadi musnahlah!"**.

..

.

.

.

.

Kesalahan terfatal manusia saat membuat sang dewa kematian marah..

"**BUNUH PARA PEMUJA SETAN ITU! DAN BAWAKAN AKU JANTUNG MEREKA!"**

.

.

.

.

Tanggisan…

"hiks… kau hiksss… yang membunuh hiks…one-chanku…"

.

.

.

.

Kematian…

"bertahanlah! Bertahanlah Shisui!"

.

.

.

.

Senyuman….

"meskipun aku meninggal, aku akan senantiasa disampingmu.."

.

.

.

.

Dan juga perpisahan

"**Sayonara minna, arigatou buat selama ini yang kalian berikan pada kami…"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiii minna ^o^

Aku dating dengan ff kolaburasi dengan virgo-chan!

Mohon reviewnya

Ini Cuma prologue dan bakalan ada anak dan cicit serta cocot dan cecet(?)

Jaa nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Suara halilintar sahut menyahut layaknya paduan suara mengisi malam saat itu.

Disalah satu lorong sekolahan seorang siswa tampak meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat sosok dihadapanya saat ini.

"Yamanaka Fuu"ucap sosok itu dengan ekpresi datar mengabaikan tatapan anak anjing milik fuu.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?" Fuu menggeleng kuat,tidak mengaku akan kesalahanya selama ini.

'Jtarrrr!

Kilat kembali menghantam bumi, membuat Fuu diam ditempat, " Yamanaka Fu!"

"Atas nama tuhan! Kuperintahkan kau tunjukan dirimu!"Fuu menyeringai sadis ambil tersenyum lebar.

"Manusia rendahan berani mengancam iblis?" Fuu menatap sosok yang ia sangka manusia dan baru saja berdiri ia harus merasakan tajamnya pendang menghunus kepalanya.

Sekali lagi petir menyambar,menampakan sosok pria dewasa yang memegang pedang panjang dan sudah menancap dikepala Fuu.

"K-kau..." Sepasang sayap hitam pekat membentang lebar dibelakang tubuh pria itu.

"Ersanto..." Dan cahaya hitam menyelimuti tubuh malaikat itu meninggalkan tubuh Fuu yang perlahan terkikis menjadi debu dan terbang terbawa angin.

...

"Heiii kau dengar! Fu senpai menghilang"

"Iya, bahkan diasrama dia juga tidak ada"

"Tsunade-sensei juga seolah-olah merahasiakan kejadian ini!"

Begitulah isi pagi yang dibawa trio Sakura,Ten-ten dan Ino dipagi hari.

Menggosip!

Mereka awalnya duduk diam didalam kelas, sebelum Ino membuka mulutnya untuk bergosip ria dan membuat kedua temanya ikut nimbrung dalam bergosip itu.

"Mungkin ia dibunuh hantu!"

"Husshhh Sakura!" Seru Ino sambil melirik kearah Hinata yang sudah siap menangis ditempat.

Ia takut hantu...

"Upsss gomen" Sakura cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah pada heires Hyuuga itu.

"Sepertinya kau keterlaluan semalam" bisik Sasori entah pada siapa tanpa dapat didengar oleh siapapun saat itu.

'Setidaknya aku tidak membiarkan mayatnya tergeletak' balas seseorang yang wujudnya tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Cepat kembali kewujudmu, Kekasihmu mulai ketakutan"

'Urusai!'

"Hiks hiks I-Izu.." Sakura panik saat melihat air mata Hinata menetes sambil menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

"Mampus! Kalau ketahuan Izuna-senpai aku tinggal nama"

'Memang akan tinggal nama' ucap sosok itu dibelakang Sakura, seakan-akan ingin mencekiknya.

"B-baka!"Seru Sasori Tiba-tiba sambil melempar buku biologi tebal.

'Buakhhh

"Aduhh!" Ringis sasaran lemparan Sasori,tapi sepertinya bukan Sakura, karena yang meringis sendiri itu Tobi yang meringkuk layak anak kucing sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Apa salahku!"

"Banyak!"

'Izuna sialan!' Batin mereka kompak.

"Hahahaha! Tobi kasihan kau, ciuman sama buku tebal!"

"Diam kau Gaara!" Selanjutnya buku wikipedia yang dicetak Tobi dengan ketebalan 5000 lempar menghantam telak dikening seksi Gaara.

'Buakhhh

"Aduh!" Ringgis Gaara sambil mengelus bakpao yang baru ia peroleh tadi, selang beberapa menit terdengar suara tawa lembut dan bersahabat dari arah pintu.

"Hahaha selalu ramai ya" semuanya menoleh keasal suara kecuali Tobi sama Sasori yang sudah mencoret-coret kertas dengan seribu mantra penyiksa yang tentu tidak diketahui semua orang.

"Izuna-senpai Hina-hmphhh" mulut Naruto ditutup Sakura dari belakang,tapi Naruto tidak bodoh dan malah menjilat tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu memekik horor.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kalian *sigh* tidak pernah berubah hebohnya..." Kali ini Izuna menahan emosi saat menangkap Tobi yang memejamkan mata sambil bergumam apa yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya.

Tobi kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Sasori yang menyeringai senang.

Tobi kemudian menatap ke Izuna dengan mata merah menyala dan sepasang taring layaknya vampire yang terlihat saat ia menyeringai.

'Glukk

'Mati aku!' Batin Izuna miris sementara itu Sasori tampaknya membuka buku yang dibawanya dari rumah.

'HOW TO KILL SATAN' Izuna berfacepalm ria didalam hati saat melihat buku Sasori, memangnya dia setan?

"Tobi"merasa namanya dipanggil, Tobi menoleh dan menemukan Shion sedang berdiri didepan pintu sambil mengeluarkan jam pasir yang menjadi kehitaman.

'Oh' batinya dan mulai berjalan keluar diikuti Shion dari belakangnya.

"Heyy ikut!" Seru Sasori tapi ditahan Izuna yang menggeleng membuat Sasori paham apa maksud Shion memanggil Tobi.

Shion dan Tobi memang rekan, jadi dimanapun ada Shion disitu pasti ada Tobi.

Shion yang membersihkan lokasi kejadian, dan Tobi yang mengeksekusi sang target.

Sunguh pasangan yang serasi dan tepat!

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis berambut merah menatap tajam kearah dua pasangan itu.

"Tobi-kun..."

...

"Tobi, kali ini target kita seorang saint.."Ucap Shion dengan nada serius membuat Tobi terkejut.

"Bukanya saint itu.."

"Saint yang dirasuki Zera.."

"Iblis api?"Tanya Tobi, ia juga baru tahu bahwa iblis bisa merasuki seseorang yang benar-benar suci..

"Iblis terkuat!"Ucap Shion dengan mantap membuat Tobi sweatdrope sendiri.

'Aku akan mati dengan cepat' batin Tobi miris mengingat betapa kuatnya Zera...

"Cha! Ayo mulai!"Ucap Shion diikuti sepasang sayap hitam legam membentang dibelakang pungungnya dengan angun, diikuti Tobi dan langsung terbang ke lokasi kejadian...

Tbc

Gomene pendek *nyenggir kucing* chappie satu memang dikerjain virgo-san tapi dia juga punya ff belum selesai jadi gomene kalau pendek...

Chapie 2 janji lebih panjang 4 k+

(Virgo: iya gua 3k elu 1k!

Me: tu tau *nyenggi*

Virgo: *cekek)

Review ne ^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: thanks for review and follow before! Nama saya Christiny, atau kalian bisa cari Virgo Christiny di google, me disini menggantikan author yang paling termalang didunia ini, *lirik roxelyn* dia masuk rumah sakit karena masalah ginjalnya...

Nahhh setelah ini harap maklum kalau lama karena author juga punya dosa di akun sendiri *innocent*

Here we go!

++ooooOooooOooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sepasang malaikat kematian sedang berdiri dihadapan gereja tua yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun lamanya, malaikat berambut hitam jabrik itu cuma menatap sinis partner kerjanya yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalanya.

"Gomene, kita salah alamat"ucap Shion sambil tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Seandainya aku bisa melemparmu kesungai nyx! Kau sudah kulempar!" Desis Tobi menahan emosinya sedari tadi, bayangkan saja empat jam mereka mengelilingi gereja itu dan dengan polosnya Shion mengatakan bahwa mereka salah memasuki gereja.

"Ahhh namanya juga human error"kata Shion sambil mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajahnya, "ehh aku bukan manusia" celetuknya tanpa sadar.

"Gahhh! Shion!"Tobi segera mencekik leher Shinigami itu penuh perasaan dan cinta, Shinigami dihadapanya sepertinya mengalami salah sirkuit saat proses pencabutan nyawanya. Tobi bersumpah akan mencari Shinigami yang mencabut nyawa Shion dan menggamparnya dengan helm miliknya.

Shion menutup mulut Tobi dengan tanganya saat merasakan aura yang amat besar menyelimuti gereja itu. Tobi yang memiliki firasat atau insting paling kuat segera saja menggendong Shion ala bridal style dan terbang menjauhi pintu gereja itu dan seperti perkiraanya sebuah bola hitam mengarah kearah mereka berdua.

'Blaarrr!

Shion memandang horor pohon yang hancur akibat serangan bola energi tadi, dia kemudia memeluk rekanya lebih erat lagi,takut. Karena ini adalah tugas pertamanya berhadapan dengan iblis.

Tobi segera meletakan tubuh Shion disalah satu atas cabang pohon yang kokoh, "ne Shion"Tobi mengelus kepala Shion sekilas, "aku akan segera kembali" dan terbang melayang menuju Zera. Iblis api yang konon dapat membakar malaikat sekalipun.

"Semoga kau beruntung..."Bisik Shion sambil menatap kepergian Tobi, dia tahu Tobi kuat karena dia laki-laki. Dan malaikat yang dilatih khusus untuk hari tertentu dan pertarungan tertentu, seperti saat ini.

Tobi menatap Zera dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk, iblis api itu seakan-akan membakar apapun disekitarnya dan Tobi harus mengakui bahwa api dari Zera amat panas seperti yang dikatakan mitos.

'Aku bersyukur dia bukan salah satu dari dua belas pengkhianat olympus' batinya dan mengeluarkan pedang yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari dan suara ayunan pedang itu begitu tajam dan membuktikan bahwa pedang itu dapat membelah apa saja bahka iblis sekalipun.

"Graoooorr! "Suara geraman Zera menggetarkan bumi saat ini, membuat Shion memeluk batang pohon dan takut jatuh.

(A/N: sumpah ini jam 2 pagi dan aku mesti jaga author sialan ini! *pelototin yang sleep beauty*)

"Tobi! Kelemahanya ada!-" seru Shion tapi terlambat saat Zera mengibaskan ekornya dan mengenai tubuh Tobi membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang beberapa metes.

"Ukhh! Lain kali bicara lebih cepat"ringis Tobi sambil berusaha berdiri dengan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Kelemahanya ada di ekornya..!" Teriak Shion dan memandang Tobi yang sudah babak belur disana sini dengan kondisi sayap yang sudah kusut.

"Ja-jadi"Tobi memegang bahu kananya yang terluka, "hanya ekor?" Tanyanya sambil menatap kearah Shion dan dibalas anggukan kepala Shion.

"Tcih!" Setelah itu Tobi berlari kearah Zera dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah ekor Zera,tapi Zera lebih cepat lagi dan menangkap tubuh Tobi.

"Kau menjijikan" desis Zera dengan suara datar nan berat, kemudian membanting tubuh Tobi kebawah.

'Bruakhhh

"Ishh!" Shion menutup wajahnya dengan tanganya, bersyukurlah dia sebagai shinigami wanita bukan pria.

Tobi perlahan-lahan bangkit dan memegang pedangnya, "berserk!" Serunya dan setelah itu beberapa pedang tercipta dan meluncur kearah Zera,menghancurkan apapun yang mereka sentuh tapi Zera bukan iblis sembarangan, dia dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Tobi kemudian mengayunkan lagi pedangnya dan berseru lantang, "BARTOUR!" Ayunan pedang itu menghasilkan cahaya hitam pekat yang menebas Zera tanpa ampun bahkan menghancurkanya menjadi butiran pasir.

'Blarr!

"Jadi *pants* apakah *pants* dia sudah mati?"Tanya Tobi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ia dia sudah mati" Shion meloncat turun kebawah dan segera menghampiri rekanya.

"Baguslah *cough* energiku *cough* sudah terkuras habis *pants*" Shion segera membopong tubuh rekanya , "alangkah baiknya bila kita segera menemui Kushina"kata Shion dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Lukamu cukup serius"kata Shion tapi Tobi sudah kehilangan kesadaranya,luka ditubuhnya cukup parah,meskipun malaikat bila bertemu iblis tentu akan terluka, itulah hukumnya.

Shion kemudian membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang ke dunia bawah bersama Tobi digendonganya saat ini.

'Iblis level rendah masih seperti Ebilik atau Sano, tapi Zera adalah level atas, apakah kami bisa menang melawan pengawal 12 tiang segel titan?'Batin Shion miris...

TBC!

Oke review ne minna! ._./ harap hargai author dengan seribu dosa ini yang masih harus mengetik behind the shadow

And Oyasuminasai! *lncat keatas tempat tidur*

Virgo christiny-sign out


End file.
